It is conventional to support a plurality of parallel spaced joists by extending thereunder at one or more locations along their lengths a support beam extending usually at right angles to the joists. This arrangement means that the effective headroom of the resulting structure is the vertical space below the bottom portion of the beam rather than the bottom portion of the joists. This is because the full height of the beam extends below the bottom portion of the joists. The protruding beam normally adversely affects the esthetics of the resulting structure.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a method and means for supporting overhead joists to create greater headroom.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method and means for supporting overhead joists wherein the joists are supported on the lower flange of a supporting beam, with spaced web segments on the flange being secured to the upper portions of the joists to in effect create an upper structural flange for the beam.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method and means for supporting overhead joists which is easily and inexpensively installed.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.